New Orleans, Louisiana
New Orleans, Lousiana, is the largest city of The State of Louisiana, popular for its sights and attractions, including Jackson Square and The French Quarter. History New Orleans was founded in 1718, by Jean-Baptiste Le Moyne, the same man who, along with his brother Pierre Le Moyne, founded the city of Mobile, Alabama. Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte made a deal with Thomas Jefferson, the 3rd president of the United States of America. The area west of the Mississippi River hadn't been discovered by the settlers yet. This doubled the size of the United States. Jefferson called the treaty with Bonaparte the Louisiana Purchase, after the State of Louisiana. Jefferson sent Meriwether Lewis and William Clark to go discover the Western Frontier. They did so successfully, making it to the Pacific Ocean. In 1812, British soldiers were sent to New Orleans, under French territory, to claim New Orleans for England. General Andrew Jackson (later 7th President), with a large militia, outnumbered the British soldiers and defeated them. The war became known as the War of 1812. That same year, on April 30, Louisiana became the 18th State of America. Jackson Square was named after Jackson in his honor. The Mississippi River cuts through New Orleans in a crescent-moon shape, a reason why New Orleans' nickname is "The Crescent City". Real life sights * Jackson Square * French Quarter * Bourbon Street * Audubon Zoo * Lafayette Square * Mississippi River * Smoothie King Stadium * Mercedes-Benz Superdome * Canal Street * Marie Laveu's House of Voodoo Fictional sights * Fillet of Soul (New Orleans) * Kananga's Crocodile Farm Film Appearances Live and Let Die New Orleans is shown at the beginning of the movie, as an MI6 contact, Hamilton, is murdered there after watching a jazz funeral. New Orleans is shown again in the middle of the movie, when James Bond travels to New Orleans to locate Mr. Big, a heroin poppy smuggler, and Harlem gangster. He enters a Fillet of Soul restaurant in the French Quarter. Big interrogates Bond as to if he made his henchw man Solitaire lose her virginity and fortune-telling ability by having sex with her. Bond says that he'll tell Dr. Kananga, the Prime Minister of San Monique, an island in the Caribbean, about it. Big reveals that he is Kananga, and his plan to export 2 tons of heroin to increase the number of addicts and make himself the richest heroin dealer in the world, while he sells his heroin for high prices. Kanaga's henchman Whisper knocks Bond out, and takes him to another one of Kananga's henchmen, Tee Hee, who is waiting at a crocodile farm. Tee Hee leaves Bond to be eaten alive by crocodiles, but Bond escapes the farm, and blows it up. Bond is chased by various henchmen, who are chased by the Louisiana State Police, led by Sheriff J.W Pepper. Pepper nearly arrests one of them, Adam, but a speedboat crashes into his car, and several more speedboats, with Bond in one of them, go flying over him. While Pepper is distracted, Adam gets away. Pepper commandeers a vehicle and follows several henchmen, while Bond escapes, but is found by Adam. After a fight, Bond kills Adam in an explosion. Pepper finds Bond and interrogates him, but Felix Leiter (David Hedison) tells the captain to tell Pepper, in which he does. Felix tells Bond that Solitaire had been kidnapped by Kananga and taken back to San Monique, so Bond leaves for San Monique. Category:Cities, Towns & Villages